Every Thorn Has Its Rose
by Metal Flowers
Summary: Among Chaos, you will find beauty. Among rejection, you will find love. Figgy one-shot.


"Max…slept…with…Dylan?" I asked slowly, not quite managing to process what I was saying. Max, the love of my life, slept with that pushover? I couldn't believe it. Maybe Iggy meant that Dylan had started to sleep on the ground in Max's room again. That I could make sense of. That I could yell at Dylan for.

"I heard them last night," Iggy grimaced and patted a spot on the couch beside me, "You're probably about to fall down, so sit."

This was…impossible. Max and Fang. Those names were known everywhere. We were Panem's star crossed lovers, but we were real. Fax. Those incessant fangirls gave us a name. One name, so we wouldn't have to ever be separated. I'd actually given Maya a proper breakup today. I had made my decision. I chose Max. Then, I come here…and Iggy gives me this news. Before I even see Max, he pulls me into the living room and tells me that I have no chance whatsoever with Max.

"What am I going to do?" I asked softly and sat down beside Iggy, appreciating the warmth he radiated but not expecting him to answer. Even I couldn't. I couldn't go back to my old flock. I left Maya heartbroken and in charge. I wouldn't exactly receive a warm welcome, "It's not like I could stay here. Max obviously doesn't like me anymore. She'd have to reason to let me stay."

"I want you to stay," Iggy blurted out, but continued on hastily, "I mean, all of the Flock'll want you to stay."

I caught his mistake. Iggy wanted me to stay? I turned my head so that I was staring at him instead of the floor. Iggy's blind, cloudy blue eyes were staring at the wall intensely, he was biting his lip nervously, and his hand was clenched into a fist. He was wishing that I didn't catch his blurb. Thankfully, I did.

Of course, I liked Max. I loved Max. But…she always had been my number two. I'd just refused to think of it. Angel might hear and spill. I'm straight, mostly. I mean, I like girls. Iggy's just…the exception. I think that I started liking him when…no. My memory doesn't go back that far. I've always liked him, but I just…I didn't think…that this…was ever possible for us.

"Nudge talks too much, Angel's demonic, and Gazzy stinks. Why would I stay for them?" I asked before even thinking to censor myself. Crap, what if I was wrong? What if he didn't like me? Didn't he like Ella? And Nudge?

All or nothing, I told myself. If he didn't return my feelings, I'd leave, like I always did. I was an expert at running away now. Like they say, practice makes perfect and I'm pretty near perfect now.

"Then…then stay…stay for me," Iggy mumbled the words, his pale face filling with a blush that really did compliment his narrow features. I smiled so large that my teeth showed, a feat for me. Did I ever smile this wide when I was with Max? Somehow, I doubted that.

I took his long, skinny hand in mine, "What if I don't want to stay?"

I didn't want to stay here. This place held too many bad memories and I'm sure that Dylan would ridicule us because of his old fashioned notions that Max adored so much. I didn't want Iggy to have to deal with that. He should never hear a word spoken against him.

Feeling empowered by my hand in his, he spoke a little louder, "Then you should take me with you."

"That sounds perfect," I chuckled before looking at him in a new light. I was allowed to ogle him, now that our feelings were clear. I didn't need to actual words to know.

Iggy's hair was a handsome shade of blonde, I think Max had used the term strawberry blond a few times. His hair hung around his face perfectly, his bangs sweeping his eyes and the longest piece of hair following his neck. His eyes, though cloudy, were a beautiful shade of light blue, the exact color of the sky on a sunny day. His lips were a light pink, not quite a cherry pink like Max's, but more of a light bubblegum, "I like you, Iggy."

"I like you too, Fang," Iggy said, somehow managing to sound both shy and courageous. I could see that his words were honest, and I smiled.

"I may even love you," I continued and his face filled with a blush. Using the L-word on the first day? Practically unheard of, but I'd waited years for this day.

"I…think I do, too," he confessed. Without anymore encouragement needed, I tilted Iggy's face up and kissed him softly on the lips. There was no French kissing. This moment was chaste and pure. It was perfect, especially since the person on the other end was Iggy.

"I think its official," Iggy separated himself from me and gave me a blissful smile, "I love you."

I couldn't agree more.

**My first Figgy! In fact, it's my first story that has Fang and Iggy as main characters. I hope that I got their personalities in character. Please review!  
Here's a little bloop that I decided to cut out from the fanfic:**

**Dylan bursts into the room, "I KNEW IT! MAX, COME HERE! I TOLD YOU THAT I WAS YOUR ONLY REAL CHOICE!"**


End file.
